The Frozen Edge/Characters
Characters *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Unknown, likely chaotic *'Class' Rogue *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (town drunk) (an-SER) A warm blush always colors this sluggish, thuggish, square-faced lush. A lumbering drunk, who always seems to be hurting for coin, yet always seems to find drink. While his antics are generally unappreciated, they never stray past the law, nor truly harm anyone. Ansurr likes to throw his weight around, but is all bark and no bite. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Chaotic Evil *'Class' Bloodrager/Fighter *'Affiliations' Fjallolf Clan (Warchief) Warchief of the Fjallolf barbarian clan, and a terrifying combatant with an innate, mystical control over fire, Cedric is the name spoken on hushed lips in all of southern Asgard. He is described as a giant, around six and a half feet, with shoulders the width of two normal men, and eyes like snow that can pierce into a man's soul and see its secrets. Known by his followers as the King of Ash, Cedric's open intention is to become the first High King of Asgard through bloody, burning conquest. *'Race 'Dvergr *'Culture' Corvan/Dvergr *'Alignment' Lawful Good *'Class' Warpriest *'Affiliations' Clan Vedrhorn, House Corvus, Hrafnheim, Magnus (Forgepriest) (AYE-ner COR-vus VED-ER-horn) Bearing a stern face and magnificent beard, Einr is a Hadean missionary and Forgepriest of Magnus. Though a pious man, he knows well enough to separate his business from his faith, allowing anyone to peruse and purchase his forge's magnificent products without proselytism. The quality of his work is rivaled in Hrafnheim only by Lokr's, although Einr tends to be better at armor, while Lokr's specialization is weaponry. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Lawful Good *'Class' Cavalier/Fighter *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (Jarl) (grim-EER VAL-ah-son) The last surviving son of the conqueror, Valas the Cold, who took over the village of Hrafnheim a his small territory's capital, and raised it into greatness. Grimr is tall, and broad-shouldered, though portly from his time on the throne. While's he's a competent enough fighter and leader, Grimr tends to get by on references to his father's glory more than his own personal accomplishments. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Neutral Good *'Class' Bard *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl (maid), Kara (younger sister) (EE-ma GAY-la-daw-teer) Ima is Kara's younger sister, a beautiful young woman with flowing, voluminous black hair and a calm, friendly face. Ima has only recently come of age. She sings, cooks, and even practices a bit of carpentry when she's not tending to the upkeep of Jortasknholl. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Neutral Good *'Class' Commoner *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim, Pakr (daughter) (EENG-ga PAKS-daw-teer) An adventurous, stubborn teenager with messy red hair and grass-green eyes. Inga reluctantly accompanies her father in business matters, as he intends to pass on his mercantile trade to her. She was rescued by the party from an unknown Fjallolf "ritual". The party then decided to take her under their wings to help guide her rambunctious nature out of the more dangerous exploits. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Unknown, likely lawful *'Class' Aristocrat *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (property merchant), Jarl Grimr (adviser) (AYE-var HELL-guh-son) A majorly successful property merchant and landlord, who owns a good share of the buildings in Hrafnheim, and has so ingratiated himself into the politics of the town that he ended up as the Jarl's adviser and accountant. Despite the dubious nature of this arrangement, the town has prospered under his mercantile wisdom, and everyone seems better off with him in the position. Openly distrusts the adventurers of Jortasknholl. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Neutral Good *'Class' Wizard *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (sage) (OH-lun) The sage of Hrafnheim, a scholarly old man with a slight hunch and a wizened face. Olun is never seen without his walking stick in one hand, and a book in the other. Perhaps the most learned (human) man in Hrafnheim. He sometimes meets Lokr and the Sojourner for discussions and Hashavir. Olun is generally liked by all, and friend of Jortasknholl's adventurers. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Neutral Good *'Class' Expert *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (goods merchant), Inga (father) (PAK-er HEG-ee-son) His aging face dominated by his prominent mustache, Pakr is a friendly, if a bit doddering and neurotic goods merchant with a substantial business in Hrafnheim. Came to the party in his hour of need, when Fjallolf soldiers ransacked his caravan and kidnapped his daughter. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Ossirian *'Alignment' Lawful Neutral *'Class' Cavalier/Swashbuckler *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim, Jarl Grimr (huskarl) (rah-SHEED) A warrior from the south, Rashid is a quiet, mysterious figure who shares little, and speaks only when absolutely necessary. Always dressed ready for combat, in a feature-obscuring outfit, this masterful swordsman is something of an enigma. He is intensely loyal to Jarl Grimr, but will not share why he's come so far from home, nor how he ended up in the Jarl's service. *'Race' Unknown Humanoid *'Culture' Unknown, likely Midgard *'Alignment' Unknown, likely Evil *'Class' Unknown, confirmed spellcaster *'Affiliations' Fjallolf Clan (SEEG-roon) Called only by the name "Sigrun", this tall, broad-shouldered woman's raven hair billows behind her like a cloud of smoke behind fire. Her pallid skin has a strange, greenish tone behind it, and her eyes are a dull shade of grey, yet behind them a flickering light seems to burn. She carries a large axe, and summoned a fire elemental to fight the party before leaving. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Neutral Good *'Class' Ranger *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (toll-KEER TEG-ee-son) A cartographer, guide, pathfinder, and hunter, Tolkr is a short, round-faced man who's always at least a little flush with mead or ale. A friendly, if overbearing and raucous figure, Tolkr knows the areas around Hrafnheim quite well. He is always accompanied by his hunting dog, Hekki. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Chaotic Good *'Class' Witch *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim (vair-OON) Named not only for her long red hair, but the deep red light of her magic, Varun is a hedge witch who lives in a shack on the edge of town. While she's happy to provide healing both alchemical and magical to anyone who asks, there is a deep mistrust of such strange magics amongst the townsfolk, and she has been harassed for her abilities before. She is currently providing a room for Malavir in return for the protection of his intimidating visage.